Perversion
by la petie anima
Summary: Summary: What happens when everything in your life goes wrong? A porn star and her boyfriend get killed after his secret lover gets jealous. follow Detective Benoit as he figures out the evidence to convict the mans lover, and what happens after all he go


**Perversion**

Rated: MA, For Adult content, violence, death, and rape

Characters: Stacy Keibler, Gene Snitsky, Detective Chris Benoit, Detective Bilkins(OC), Andrew Martin (AKA TEST), Officer Paul

Authors note: This fic is completely AU. Although the characters are real there is no wwe involved. This is a very harsh fic, it is also very dark and evil. Please leave a note on the general board if you liked it. This is the first time I have ever written something like this. So please let me know. Thanks to KAT for giving me this

Summary: What happens when everything in your life goes wrong? A porn star and her boyfriend get killed after his secret lover gets jealous. follow Detective Benoit as he figures out the evidence to convict the mans lover, and what happens after all he goes through to get the truth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It happened every night the same thing. He'd come to my loft. Fuck me hard, and then say 'If you tell anyone, Ms. Keibler, I'll kill you." Stacy Keibler's, usually seductive voice was shaky.

I listened to the tape over and over, trying to find enough evidence to convict her killer. But so far I was coming up short. I rewound the tape and played it again, making sure to listen to every little detail. then I took out the second tape from the package, it was a video supplied to us by an anonymous person, probably the killer himself, or someone very close to him.

The video showed Ms. Keibler getting ready for bed in her 2 story loft apartment. There's a knock at the door and she goes to answer it. In steps a big man who is wearing a hoodie, we can't see his face. He has his hand over her mouth muffling her screams. He drags her over to the couch and throws her down on it. He rips off her clothes while he pins her down to the couch and binds her hands and feet with them. Her muffled screams fill the room. You can clearly see him biting and scratching her. The autopsy reports show that. After a while he disappears and comes back with a can of shaving cream and he turns her over shoving it up her ass making her cry out in pain. then he shoves his throbbing cock up her tight pussy. She tried to fight him but the binds made it hard. She tries to escape them but it doesn't work. Suddenly there was a knock at my door. Pausing the video I wiped the sweat off my face and answered the door. A young African American Detective walked through the door.

"Still working on the Keibler case Detective Benoit?" He said.

"Yes. I have to have it ready for the judges desk at 3:30 pm, and I am on my last piece of evidence now." I said looking at Detective Bilkins.

"Well if you need anything I will be in my office, right next to you. Welcome to Las Vegas Detective Benoit."

"Thanks, for everything Detective Bilkins."

After he was gone I continued to play the tape again rewinding it to see what happened. There he was slamming his throbbing muscle into the poor girl lying on the floor in front of him. With every thrust he slapped her hard across the face. Suddenly he stopped and untied her wrists and legs, then he tied her hands behind her, and re bound her legs at the ankles to the couch. Throwing her onto her stomach. He ripped his pants off the rest of the way and violently slammed himself into her again. As he slammed into her again and again, she crumbled weakly beneath him. He grabbed a red hot poker from the fire place and began to carve word's onto Stacy's back. They began to get clearer to where you could read them.

"See what you made me do."

That was all it said. After a while the door opens and another man walks in. He sea's what's happening to his girlfriend and he stops it. He grabs Snitsky, and throws him across the room, untying Stacy and helping her to her feet. Andrew Martin punched Gene Snitsky in his face and he fell to the ground. He pulls a knife out of his pants that are hanging on the couch, and he starts towards Andrew who is busy checking on Stacy. Snitsky kicks Andrew into Stacy sending her flying into the wall by the window. The he grabs Andrew and stabs him in the abdomen. Andrew falls in a heap on the floor. Gene grabs Stacy by the hair and you can hear him yelling at Andrew.

"Is this what you wanted to happen? Huh? You low-life son of a bitch? Speak?" Gene takes Stacy in his arms and throws her out the window. Andrew makes it to his feet and looks out the window and down onto his beloved girlfriends lifeless body.

"Well Andrew here we are. Just you and I. I loved you. Did you hear me?"

"Loved me?" Andrew said softly. "Loved me? Is that what you call this? How could you do this to me if you loved me?" Snitsky goes to grasp Andrew pulling him into his chest.

"How could I not love you? Your the first person who saw me as something other than a monster. You are my sunshine in this pitch black world."

"You are a monster Snitsky. Your a cold, heartless, calculating killer. Who is going to spend the rest of his miserable existence, locked in an 8x10 cell, by himself, for 23 hours a day." Andrew said.

Snitsky reaches up and drags the knife across Andrew's throat, nearly decapitating him. As Andrew's body falls Snitsky softly say's....

"Why couldn't you just love me?"

The video goes statically and I hit the power button and wiped the sweat from my brow. The was the evidence as plain as the nose on my face. I finished my report and placed it and the evidence in a large manila envelope and placed it on my desk. I made my way to the door and turned out the light. Making my way to the parking lot and I sped for home. Going home, for some long needed sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The next morning the Officers when to get Mr. Snitsky from his cell in seg. The sight they found was astounding.

'Detective Benoit, you might want to see this.' Officer London yelled into me.

I stepped into the room and stopped short of Gene Snitsky's dead body. He's laying face down in a pool of blood, a plastic bag layed a few feet away. In his hand a derringer pistol. In his right hand was a note. I took the note from his hand with my left and lifted his face with my right. His face was completely gone.

"Call the corner's office. This case is solved." I said as Detective Bilkins rounded the corner.

I opened the note that was in my left hand. It read as follows:

"Why couldn't he just love me?"


End file.
